deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Swarmer
Swarmers are tiny Necromorphs that appear to be composed only of re-animated bits of flesh that attack in large numbers and attempt to latch onto Isaac and overwhelm him. These little critters are a relatively minor threat unless you are low on health or if they catch you off-guard. Swarmers often reside inside Pregnants and only come out when the stomach is ruptured, but are also encountered from time to time in independent swarms, or, bizarrely, inside boxes. Strategy Dead Space *A swarm moves in a coordinated, general direction; they will never break off from the group, which makes them easier to track down in the long run. *Swarmers can jump a considerable distance despite their small size. The moment one (or several) latch on to your back, you should shake them off as soon as possible as health can be drained at an alarming rate should more than one Swarmer get onto your back. *If even one Swarmer from a large horde latches onto you, you will move much more slowly, leaving you open for more to jump on. Should this happen, you are likely to lose a large amount of of health - or even be killed outright - as it is hard to get lots of Swarmers off, and they can drain health surprisingly quickly when more than a few are latched on. *The best way of eliminating a swarm is by using splash-damage weaponry. The Line Gun's mine is a good initial weapon to use against a swarm until you receive more weaponry, although it has to be carefully timed in order to make sure that it hits the Swarmers. Some single-burst shots from the Pulse Rifle are more than enough for taking care of remaining Swarmers. The Plasma Cutter will also do in a pinch. *A single, well-placed shot from the Force Gun, Line Gun, or the Contact Beam's secondary fire can wipe out an entire swarm. It's not recommended to use the Contact Beam though, given the scarcity of its ammo, and the fact that you have to get close to the Swarmers to use it. *A single Ripper blade can wipe out an entire swarm as well, provided you keep your aim steady and around the midst of the swarm. Using Stasis to slow them down will make this task easier. *It's possible to use Stasis to slow down an entire swarm if it's aimed for the dead center of it. Doing so allows you to either skip the Swarmers (useful as they do not drop any items), drop a Line Gun mine into the middle of the swarm, or pick them off one by one with your Plasma Cutter if it's all you have at your disposal. *Lastly, Kinesis can be used to propel a nearby explosive gas canister at a swarm, completely eliminating it without firing a single shot. *In what has been dubbed "Hell's own Jack-In-The-Box", some innocent item crates spring a very unwelcome surprise upon Isaac: When opened, the box will disgorge three to five Swarmers. This is dangerous if the box was opened by shooting it or smashing it with kinesis upon the deck or walls near to Isaac: except in zero-G (where neither Swarmers nor Swarmer Boxes will be found,) Isaac should take care to always open crates by landing a firm stomp directly on the crate; the box will be smashed to pieces, and so too will the swarmers who spawn an instant later. These “swarmer-boxes” can be quite startling to the player but, given the small number of swarmers and their individual fragility, are not exceptionally dangerous. Dead Space: Extraction *Swarmers will attack the player from time to time; the best strategy to do is shake your wiimote and nunchuk up and down very rapidly. Though not causing much damage, it gives the other Necromorphs time to get in place. *If a Pregnant is attacked using the PFM-100 Hydrogen Torch Flamethrower, the Swarmers inside of it will likely die as well, making this weapon handy against them at closer range. Trivia *In the movie, Dead Space: Downfall, if you look closely at the Swarmers, they appear to be frog-like in appearence. *Swarmers are the smallest Necromorphs in the game and movie. *It is unknown what forms a Swarmer, though it is highly likely that they are composed of small bones such as from the fingers and connecting tissue. *Certain toilet blocks aboard the Ishimura contain Swarmers hiding inside the toilet. *Swarmers are sometimes nicknamed "Floppers" because of their flopping method of moving. *Few have also called them Popcorn, because of their small size and quantity, along with their appearance *In a certain part of Dead Space you will run into a group of swarmers coming around a corner. If you keep running against the right wall and do not stop, you can successfully avoid them without having to waste ammo. Sometimes you may be attacked by one or two if you venture too close. *Swarmers make high-pitched screeching noises and barks when enountered. It is unknown how they do this, as they seemingly have no way to emit sounds. Death Scene If you fail the button sequence, they will kill isaac by tearing into his flesh. Gallery ejx30n.jpg|Swarmers approaching Isaac Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' Sources Category:Necromorphs